Support is requested for the establishment and maintenance of a multidisciplinary center for the study of immunologic mechanisms which may play a role in the pathogenesis of certain cutaneous diseases. Such a center will harness the combined efforts of clinicians, immunologists and cell biologists from various departments in the New York University School of Medicine. This application is directed to three areas of research relevant to skin diseases: a) Immunoregulatory mechanisms in patients with a variety of immune-complex diseases. b) Metabolic and biochemical alterations in immunologically damaged skin. c) Regulation of cell traffic in patients with cutaneous lymphomas. The specific diseases to be studied include leukocytoclastic vasculitis, drug eruptions and urticaria, because of their prevalence and relevance. The porphyrias and pemphigus offer excellent models to study tissue damage mediated by the release of chemical mediators, and Mycosis Fungoides serves as an example of the epidermis as a target of a deregulated lymphoid system. These studies may help not only to further our knowledge in this area, but hopefully will serve in the development of new therapeutic approaches.